


Bloody Eyes

by Scornine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: You said“I see everything",But now, the “truth” is lying to you.
Relationships: James Moriarty | Archer/Sherlock Holmes | Ruler
Kudos: 9





	Bloody Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 「Fake」For White Day

手臂上的抓痕还在隐隐作痛。

“呼——”

风雪将呼吸之间的热气抹净，甚至没能在灰黑色的天空停留一瞬。他们的血迹在这寡淡又满是危机的雪原里太过明显，很快就会再次引来魔兽群。

“喂福尔摩斯，快跟上。你还没有那么快就到达极限吧？”

“……”

风没有把身后那个男人的回答带到他耳边，银发男人一咧嘴，伤势带来的痛楚在此时倒是不知为何减轻了些许，让他在这被雪覆盖的森林间提着那华丽又招摇的白色棺材，走在侦探面前。

这里的时间流逝速度与迦勒底相同，大衣里的怀表显示现在是晚上 22 ： 31 ，三月十三日。

他们的礼装都或多或少有些损耗，从者并不能无视零下负几十摄氏度的低温，特别是像他们两个这样——或者说像福尔摩斯那样，穿件薄风衣就在这种雪原里随便乱跑的奇怪生物。而林中这样时不时脚就会陷进积雪里的情况，显然对负伤又体力消耗过大的侦探来说也不怎么友好。

但树在朝某个方向减少。

想必夏洛克·福尔摩斯也注意到了这点，他背后那缓慢的脚步声里带上了几分轻快，在向和他一样的方向前进着。说实在的，他已经尽量忽视走在前头开路的人体力会比后头那个消耗快上几倍的不利条件了，谁让他们现在是友好的相互利用关系，得一块儿活着回到迦勒底。

“咕嗷呜呜呜呜呜……！”

可惜…嗅到血腥味的魔兽们不这么想。利爪破开积雪，不过几次呼吸的功夫，他们背后就出现了些讨厌的影子，并且还在迅速放大。

“真是要人老命。”

银发男人脚下一顿，借着几枚导弹的后作用力冲向身后那个皱着眉还在拼命往前跑的侦探，抱住他腰身押枪一甩，就将挣扎着的夏洛克·福尔摩斯扔进了远离魔兽的雪堆。

“宝具开放……就在此证明吾之最终式，终极犯罪吧。”

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂怀中被侦探称作“超过剩武装多目莱辛巴赫”的棺材毫不吝啬地释放出光芒刺目的魔弹，在驱散开近身魔兽的同时得到了缓冲时间，让宝具的最后充能也宣告完毕。

“ The Dynamics of an Asteroid ！”

无比耀眼的破坏性冷色光束将他面前一整片雪林夷为平地的同时，来路大量聚集着的魔兽群也被其扫荡一空。剧烈后作用力到来的同时，莫里亚蒂微微一倾改变枪身飞行方向，将那个雪堆里即将与他擦肩而过，招摇黑蓝色风衣条裹作一团的受伤侦探一把拽住，借机直接飞离了雪森林。

充满恶意且无比强大的威慑力也让幸免于难的魔兽呜咽着，夹着尾巴逃走了。

“真是漂亮的计算和宝具释放时机。”

借助飞弹的对地缓冲才没有着地太难看的教授臂弯里传出个笑意明显的夸赞，这让他条件反射地手一松，在脚下的棺材滑上积雪后，完全不留情地把那个黑风衣条侦探扔进了身旁的雪地里。

“不。是失误啊，我亲爱的夏洛克。如果不是想起得跟迦勒底交代，我就不会失手救起你，应该让你这个可恶的家伙和魔兽们一起灰飞烟灭才对。”

现在他的魔力储备因为宝具下降了一个档次，已经快要接近这个混账侦探的境地了。和迦勒底的通讯现在还不可以恢复，他们也得不到那边的支援，夏洛克·福尔摩斯大概猜到了这点，所以才表现得格外肆无忌惮。

说到底，原本他不过是想确认些无关紧要的细节，才跟随这次行动的。彷徨海那种全是监视的地方并不适合窃窃私语，而刚刚前几日被他恶意捆进自己休息室的名侦探绝对会提起十万分的警惕来提防他的靠近……原本以为会被拖延一些时间才对，结果在被安排收集情报兼素材的任务名单里恰好瞧见了某人的名字罢了。

计划被破坏至如此狼狈境地的感受让人几欲发狂，特别在行恶者还是只知掠食的魔兽时。

“…走吧，前面有个洞窟，应该能稍作休憩……喂，福尔摩斯？”

自落地后再无回应的侦探让邪恶领袖想要前行的步伐无奈作罢。他自然相信这个男人不会如此轻易的就倒下消失而去，但他同样也清楚， **那时所受的伤** ，并没有因为匆忙的好生休憩，就从夏洛克·福尔摩斯的身上被抹消去了所有的后遗症。就算正常战斗没有问题， **极限被提高的事实依旧存在** 。按他的计算，如果是前往北欧异闻带之前的夏洛克·福尔摩斯的话，现在应该还能再开启一到两次宝具，并且继续生龙活虎地牙尖嘴利才对。

而在他释放宝具的时候，那明显被中断的另一个魔力释放源，则论证了这一切。这个男人现在依旧拥有自保的能力，但同样，也急需休息。所以取消释放宝具辅助攻击的打算，连讽刺也懒得做出，只是借着礼装的抗寒能力在被丢下的原地回复体力，算是给自己多留了张底牌。

但他可不愿在这种随时会有魔兽的雪地里确认侦探身上自己需要的情报，事到如今，为了达成这个小目的已经吃了些苦头，现在不过是几步之遥，做做便宜打手也并不丢人。

而更大的可能，是某人可恨地猜到了这一切，于是安心地躺在被丢下的地方，等着他过去。

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂拖着棺材慢悠悠地走回依旧躺在雪地里的侦探，看着后者那虽然有些难以掩饰的疲惫，却闪着“果然如此”光亮的青绿色眼睛，就忍不住有些牙根痒痒。

“你是要我拽着你受伤的手在雪地里滑到目的地，还是抓住你这绅士的风衣，把你像块飘逸的黑海带那样拖进洞窟里？不过……哪个看起来都不会很好受的样子，名侦探。”

“哎哟。我更愿意向你借一借这棺材，教授，坐在上头看着天空可能会比前两个选择愉快一些。”

“哈哈哈哈哈我拒绝。”莫里亚蒂咧着嘴哼了声，俯下身去避开那正冲着他微微笑着，年轻又讨厌的脸，抱起男人的腰身往肩上一置，便再次悠哉游哉的提着那口华丽的武器，往几百米开外的洞窟口走去。也许还带着百分百的不情愿。

“这善意的小小帮助可是需要支付报酬的哦，福尔摩斯？”直到洞窟的阴影笼罩上两人，夹着雪花的寒风呜呜吹着洞口，银发男人才一顿脚步，“所以，现在就从我背上给我滚下来。”

“有劳……”

“砰砰砰——！”

在短暂的旅程中转移了阵地的夏洛克·福尔摩斯轻快地从阴谋家身上一跃而下，话语还没结束，教授手中的棺材便随意往洞中一指，迸发的子弹带起剧烈回声的同时，一阵腥风也猛地撞开他们，带着奇异的吼声跃向暗色的天空中去。测距完毕的莫里亚蒂武器一侧，十几枚带着破风声的导弹突然从飞翔着的狮鹫身后正中其头部，摔落在了高耸的山上。

“呼……呼…”

手臂的痛觉又在此时越发加剧。

宝具的威力固然惊人，高强度的反作用力甚至能带着他们飞出森林，但这股力量也同时蛮横地撕开了他原本愈合大半的伤口，无力举起而被靠在石壁上的白色棺材的背面，早印上了几个开始干涸的血手印。

想要脱口而出的问题此刻在魔力缺乏的焦躁之下暂时失去了意义，詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂清楚，他的魔力储备到现在一直能比福尔摩斯阔绰几分的原因，是因为不断的计算，宿敌某个被提高的极限，和他身上携带着的礼装在每次攻击后可以恢复百分比魔力的特性。但没有补给，这些不过是杯水车薪，他不能在想要的东西得手前，就弱化于夏洛克·福尔摩斯，那样计划就彻底失败了。

所以，现在该做什么也变得无比明了起来。

掠夺。

身躯之中的魔力因礼装而回复部分的瞬间，银发男人兀然转身抓住夏洛克·福尔摩斯刚打理整洁的衣襟，钳住双手，完全不打算理会侦探那愕然的目光，头一偏就吻上总是不饶人的尖利唇舌。

依旧是那股烟草的味道，连牌子也是旧的那个。

侦探的抵抗着实无力又脆弱难当，连被他撬开牙关也只是侧头拒绝，甚至挣脱不开被制住的双手，任他随意索取蕴含魔力的唾液。福尔摩斯魔力流失和匮乏的情况比他想象的更严重，像是随时都能被杀死的状态让莫里亚蒂忍不住将手指按上侦探温凉的脖颈，一抚动脉却又往上触上福尔摩斯还带着些雪花的深蓝短发，将这个吻继续加深下去。

“唔…呜嗯……”

这是个注定亏损的计划，福尔摩斯只会因此借由他交融而来的唾液恢复魔力——那充满所谓推理的嘴里贫瘠得难以想象，恶的计划总是被粉碎得相当迅速，但莫里亚蒂打算输这么一回，他不差这一回。

两个伤痕累累的男人各自怀揣着些算计，吻却被不由自主的变得热切，带着掠夺名义的舌尖交缠着，想要侵吞对方的一切。情欲的共舞因此悄悄迈开一步，尽管他们的手里都握着想要杀死对方的刀刃和左轮，尽管那里面没有一丝以爱为名的情感，却同样如此不可名状。

唇齿稍稍分离的时候，教授的呼吸显然没能立刻恢复，他可不是那么年轻的躯壳，被标刻着的状态即便对体力毫无影响，也依旧会诚实地将这些细节一一透露。指间发丝的触感让他忍不住扯下颈间的丝巾，将那双修长又被他扯去手套的手反复缠牢。

“没想到名侦探也会对我送给别人的礼物感兴趣。所以，你看了那本教典之后有什么收获吗？夏洛克。”

他身下那个小腹被压住的男人躺在黑蓝色的大衣上，青绿色的眼睛像是寒冷而正在融化的冰川，带着理性和饶有兴致的光亮，“能加大胜算的手段为何不用呢，我倒是更惊讶你会在封面留下魔术刻印。是那只蝴蝶吧？感应职阶的魔术……除此之外，文字也会因为翻阅者不同改变，真让人惊叹这些奇怪的小花招。”

“确实如此。不过如果职阶是 Ruler ，只会改动一段文字哦？侦探先生。”

「如果想要借此了解我，以此完全打败自己宿敌的话，那你倒也用尽手段了哦？侦探先生。」

御主身边的其他 Ruler 可不会对这本书感兴趣，完全是一段给夏洛克·福尔摩斯留下的文字。

当然，他也确实看见了。

“所以教授，你还要继续坐在我身上吗？我由衷建议你挪个位置，例如地上。”

捆住手腕的丝巾大概一端被压在了棺材底下，他无法扯动。

“不，这里景色相当不错。如果你能别露出那种知晓一切的笑容……”

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂掌中沾血的怀表正标示着 00 ： 00 的时间，现在是三月十四日的凌晨了，他们几乎因为兽潮逃了一夜。

“如果你能让这双眼睛休息一下，别把一切纳入其中的话。”

开裂的伤口让他的右手满是鲜血，银发男人咧着嘴笑了笑，便抬起它覆上侦探的双眼。

教授的血所带来的刺痛让福尔摩斯不得不闭上双眼，黑暗之间，听觉和嗅觉开始被放大，某些纸质与类似铝箔被撕开的悉悉索索的声音格外明显，紧接着，就是嘴被撬开塞进一块硬物的触感。

舌尖一触，从唇齿间淌入体内的魔力和芳香和并不陌生的质感让夏洛克·福尔摩斯立刻明白了那是什么——能够直接补充魔力的黑巧克力，带着些细小的抹茶与薄荷颗粒，味道出乎意料的好，但他嗅到了淡淡的血迹，很有可能是教授的血浸透了第一层纸包装。但咀嚼时所带来的熟悉愉悦感，提示他这里面大概还含有个位数浓度的可卡因，或是其他类似的药剂……

不，就是可卡因。

“……”

为什么？

他试图揣测动机和目的，但没有答案。

“不用怀疑，里面唯一的毒素只有你钟爱的可卡因。”教授的声音带着些轻松，愉快，或者毫无所谓的意思，“我喜欢把它称作来自于某个牌局的战利品，而可卡因只能让你的脑袋砰地一下舒服起来，对于我则是危险的困倦，真是让人无奈呢。”

满是虚伪和谎言，却在连到一块儿时无比接近真实。他对这所谓的“小小善意”嗤之以鼻，只打算安安静静的回复些魔力，好挣开这遮住他双眼的手，一脚把小腹上的数学家踹下去。

“恶能够比你想象的更加自由。啊，说起来……”

脸颊之间突然变强的气息只给了他教授靠近的信息，不能让福尔摩斯避开接下来的吻。他听到了腰封被卸下的金属声，撬开他牙关的唇舌既满是恶意又毫不见外，勾着他的舌尖交缠着打算迈开共舞的后一步，就算侦探想要狠狠咬上一口也没能得逞——吻的技巧是无法用推理计算的。

恶也能作为任意妄为的借口吗？

嘴被封住，刚刚回复些许的魔力又被装模作样地掠夺去的感受实在让夏洛克·福尔摩斯心生不耐，挣扎着想要从深吻中脱身而去。突然被松开的口舌让他狠狠喘了口气，呼吸之间全是淡而存在感明显的宿敌的气息，所谓绅士的矜持现在就像是被怒意踹进尘芥堆中的闲置物，让侦探狠狠扭了下头，极力想要挣开那只右手。

“你应该记得我曾许诺你的权利吧，福尔摩斯。在泡完温泉醒来的第二天，对我慷慨周到的服务和贴心的赠礼还算满意吗？至少我对那两个签名十分满意。”

“……”

“有想好要使唤我做些什么吗？”

“我希望你现在就自杀。”

邪恶领袖貌似顿了一下。侦探无法看到身上男人的表情，只能猜到莫里亚蒂并没有动怒。

“当然可以。”

“但是如果我死了，林子里的魔兽就会因为诱饵触发被引到这儿来。我建议你还是别这么快就想要自杀哦。”

“……”

他打算拒绝继续开口了。

“看来你还没有想好怎么使用这个小小的特权，继续留着它吧。嗯……另外，正好我准备了个适合你的礼物，也许等回到迦勒底，你可以用用看。当然，我极力推荐你穿上它，晚上来试试看除了侦探之外的其他职业。”

“毕竟同为酒类爱好者。”

嘴上被轻佻地吻了口，下装被褪下的寒意让福尔摩斯呼了口气，既不带着无所谓的放任，也毫无继续挣扎之意，硬要说的话，更像是跳着舞的脚步一转打到了第三拍，呼吸微微加快，等待着下一次音乐节奏到来。

性器被握住的触感因为视线被遮蔽而让侦探直接下意识一颤，教授无法阻止自己那宛若察觉身下男人紧绷起身体的轻笑声，低下头去。依旧挡着夏洛克·福尔摩斯双眼的手因为伸展身体而被拉扯到了伤口，因为痛楚细细地轻颤着，甚至又在他眼角淌下了新鲜的血液。

但那现在已经不是侦探感受到的重点了。

他只感觉到下身的肉刃被裹进温热湿滑的地方，好久才能反应过来那是教授的口腔，被可卡因激起的愉悦现在因快感的催化而让他只想要更多，黑暗让一切敏感度超出范围，侦探下意识地摆动着胯，得到的则是性器之上敏感点被舌尖恶劣碾过的巨幅快感浪潮，和被带到更深处的强烈刺激。

“哈啊……”

被惹得勃起的性器无法长久忍受如此的折磨，轻抖着就想要在银发男人嘴里高潮，而恶意向来有自己的明确目的，莫里亚蒂没有什么怜悯和心软，吐出侦探湿润硬挺的肉棒就将左手的掌心抵住这支家伙可怜的顶端，只是又一蹭，温热的精液就再也无法抑制地溅射进他的掌心。

福尔摩斯明显的喘息也让他有些起了反应，侦探的大股精液被莫里亚蒂充当做情色又毫不绅士的润滑剂，两根手指几乎是带着随意的态度，就被他戳进了福尔摩斯的屁股里。

肠道被扩张的感觉实在让人喜欢不起来，而那个恶棍甚至没有等他彻底放松下来就加了根指头，胀得他晃着腿想要踹向教授，却又被紧接着按向敏感点的蓄意快感抽去气力，软软地踩在那个男人的鞋面上。

莫里亚蒂盯着自己还在给侦探扩张的左手手指，那上面沾着大量的浊色液体，还有些自己的血迹，混杂着，随着他操弄男人紧致又不肯放松的后穴而被推入肠道深处，带着让人心痒的情色感和无法描述的感觉，那和完美犯罪一样令他想要沉迷，却又与其并不相同。

是另一种毒药，想要诱他上瘾。

没能再忍耐下去，灼热的物件被银发男人握住，抵上扩张足够的穴口，慢而令人焦灼难耐地推进至最深处。时间的间隔让一切变得陌生，过于吃紧的肠道甚至在他整根操进时溢出浊白的液体，让这通红又微微泛肿的后穴吞吐他硕大性器时，润上些许水光。

比起这熬人的“毒”，想要获知之物仍欠着几块核心碎片的感觉，更让他焦灼难耐。

那只轻颤着，受伤的右手，终于如福尔摩斯所愿地撤开了。

侦探沾着血的双眼像是带着舞会的假面，既不骇人，又像是某种暗示，像看见太多“血腥真相”的名副其实。青绿色的眼中，甚至能看见干涸后落入又被生理性泪水溶化的，属于莫里亚蒂的血迹。

福尔摩斯眨着眼，如果思考能发出声音，那么现在整个洞穴回荡着的噪音能让他立刻狂化，但万幸的是，这个聪明的推理小机器在他开口前头一歪，眯着眼用一副比他更像阴谋家的表情看着他。

“你在试探我。”

“我想知道那个捆住你手脚的到底是什么，夏洛克。”

教授低下头，盯着那双努力瞪着自己的眼睛，一抿嘴就笑了起来。

那笑声里几乎没有什么愉悦的情绪可言，满是对于某种存在的嘲弄，和对身下这个深蓝短发的年轻男人所带有的，一切不本该被糅合成一团的情绪。

但现在，怒意在里面占的比重更大。

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂额角后梳的银发有几束散落了下来，搁在黑框眼镜边上，钴蓝色的眼睛平日里满是各种各样的谋划，现在却难以自制地流露着剧烈的情绪波动和明显的愤怒，让侦探颇为意外。

“给我记住，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。能击败我的只有你一个，除此之外其他人什么都不是，那只会让我感到无比羞辱。”

“教授，你到底……”

“住口。”

他瞪着侦探的眼睛微眯了下，像怀揣着某些谋划，又像个动怒的上位者，俯下身便抵住福尔摩斯短发有些散乱开来的额头，世界上最为敏锐透彻的眼睛也正瞧着他。

就算他们根本不能瞧见对方还会有些什么打算，但那是唯一，是最大的敌人，是宿敌，是该投入全身心斗争与其厮杀的人。一直都该是。

“ **好一份无与伦比，令人咋舌的狂气。我很期待与之为敌。”** ****

夏洛克·福尔摩斯只觉得握着自己腰身的手越发收紧，那个恶棍的顶胯一下紧接着一下越发深狠，甚至恶劣地伸手按住忙不迭地收紧的后穴，完全不打算顾及他的思考会因此出现断层。

照顾周到地抚慰了几记侦探翘着淌下透明汁液的性器，银发的年长者指尖一蹭堵住兴奋着的肉刃顶端的小孔，就继续压低侦探因剧烈快感和难耐的情热开始挣扎的大腿，以深吻堵住还想说些什么的，总是尖利毒辣的唇齿，每次都整根操进肠道最深的地方，只是十几下，他身下的年轻人就摇着头，皱眉露出无法承受的痛苦表情。

“呜……呜嗯…放开……教授…够了…放开我……”

又是狠狠地一下操弄，大股大股的精液被溅射上侦探几乎发麻的肠道，让他忍不住一颤，抓着莫里亚蒂衬衫袖子的手用力得将布料扯出了撕裂的声响，也让银发男人感到自己的肩胛快要骨裂的风险。

手指的阻碍撤开的瞬间，粘稠而热烈的精液像是报复般溅出，甚至有些许落上了教授豆沙色的马甲上，他哼哼地笑了声，像是终于餍足的掠食者，就算高潮损失了他不少魔力，但那些都得到了回报。

情报已经足够，接下来，只需要慢慢布网就好了。

解开福尔摩斯手腕上丝巾的同时，莫里亚蒂也顺便避开了那记几乎是条件反射般的拳头，拿着它擦尽自己和宿敌身上暧昧的水渍，表情看上去颇为心痛地将之扔到了角落里。

“好了……那么差不多了。”

一个清脆的响指将迦勒底的通讯带回到他们身旁，谎言与合理狡辩被照旧地搬上台面，故作不知与肤浅好笑的表演也会将一切藏回真相该在的位置。

他好久没像现在这样，迫切地想要举起棋子了。

来吧，所谓“世界”啊，我即是你的敌人。


End file.
